


Sharp

by hamstercheese7



Category: One Piece
Genre: Flash Fic, Gen, One Shot, Strong Female Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25200871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamstercheese7/pseuds/hamstercheese7
Summary: Hina knows who her enemy is.Flash fiction prompt for the Women! Wanted zine.
Kudos: 4





	Sharp

Hina is a sword. Sharp, beautiful, deadly. Gleaming metal, and forged iron. Hina cuts cleanly, a weapon to be wielded by Justice. Hina lets none from her sight. Hina takes that which Hina wants. Hina defends, parries, clashes, thrusts, and strikes. 

But they do not see her that way.

Hina sees them out of the corner of her eye, the men with flowers, with chocolates, with declarations of love. They don’t know her, but they think they would like to. 

They like her stoic demeanor, her indifference, but they yearn to be the one whom gains her smile. They like that she is cool, competent, suave, but they wish to be the one whom makes her rough, weak, and nervous. 

They like that she ignores them, they crave to be the someone whom she can’t. They like that she is powerful, but Hina knows they all want to be the one she is powerful for.

They wish to be kept in her embrace, but really they thirst to be her captors, to keep her in their cage. 

They don’t understand Hina at all, so Hina keeps them close, for what else does one do with their enemy?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a flash fiction piece for the Women! Wanted zine. Be sure to check it out when it comes out in a few months, it is going to be awesome!  
> The prompt was sword, and had to be 350 words or less. Hina is awesome, so I wrote this.
> 
> Let me know your thoughts!
> 
> As always, than you for reading and you can find me on twitter @buggyisbest


End file.
